Locations by deaths
|- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Known Deaths | Causes | Death Total |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Barracks | Horace Goodspeed, Alexandra Rousseau, Jerome, Blonde casualty, Doug, and over 40 others. | Horace Goodspeed and 40 other members of the DHARMA Initiative were mass-murdered by gas in their barracks by the Others including Ben Linus and Richard Alpert. In 2004, Martin Keamy and his Mercenary team attacked the Barracks killing Jerome, Blonde casualty, Doug and an un-named woman without warning. Keamy, an employee of Charles Widmore, held Ben's daughter Alex hostage in front of his house at the barracks and later shot and killed her. | Over 40 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Beach Camp | Edward Mars, Scott Jackson, Diane, Matthew, Luke, Ivan, Isabel, 2 un-named Others, Ryan Pryce, Jason, Tom Friendly, Neil "Frogurt", Steve Jenkins, Sullivan, 16 Oceanic Flight 815 survivors, and Ilana. | Jack Shephard treated an injured Edward Mars in his tent after Oceanic Flight 815 crashed, but he soon passed away. Scott was killed by Ethan Rom at the beach camp when the castaways refused to send Claire Littleton back to the Others. The 2004 battle at the beach and the final confrontation between the survivors and the Others resulted in the deaths of Diane, Matthew, Luke, Ivan, Isabel, Ryan, Jason, Tom Friendly and 2 unknown Others. After the Oceanic Six left the Island the remaining survivors were ambushed by the Others in 1954 resulting in the deaths of 17 people including Steven Jenkins; the only people known to have managed to escape were James Ford, Juliet Burke, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, Daniel Faraday, Rose and Bernard Nadler, as well as Vincent. Ilana was killed here when she mishandled dynamite and it exploded. | 32 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Hydra Island | Danny Pickett, Caesar, all survivors of Flight 316, Simmons, and an un-named man. | Danny Pickett was shot dead by Juliet Burke when he planned to kill James Ford and Kate Austen against Ben Linus' orders. Caesar, a survivor of Ajira Flight 316, was shot dead by Ben when he tried to stop him and The Man in Black from sailing to the main Island. Sawyer later found all the remaining survivors of Flight 316 dead via an unknown cause. Simmons died there when somebody accidently turned on the electromagnitism machine while he was in it, and an un-named man died when Sayid snapped his neck in order to get Desmond to come with him. . | 17 or more |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Temple | Sayid Jarrah, Dogen, Lennon, and over a dozen Others. | A seriously injured Sayid Jarrah was brought to the Temple by his friends Hugo Reyes, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Jin Kwon, Miles Straume, and James Ford, to be healed under the orders of Jacob. The Others attempted to heal Sayid but it didn't work and he died. However, Sayid came back to life, to everyone's shock. Dogen later told Jack that Sayid now had a darkness growing inside of him, which turned out to be true as Sayid joined ranks with The Man in Black and murdered Dogen and his translator Lennon. The Man in Black then entered the Temple in his smoke form and murdered all of the Others who were still there. | Over a dozen |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Kahana | Brandon, George Minkowski, Mayhew, Ray, Captain Gault, Michael Dawson, Hendricks, Jeff, three unnamed 815 survivors, and the rest of the Kahana crew. | With the freighter anchored, Minkowski and fellow crew member Brandon decided to tour the Island and set out aboard the ship's tender. Before reaching the Island, Brandon started "acting crazy", forcing Minkowski to return to the freighter. Brandon subsequently died. Minkowski too began to suffer the effects of time-transported consciousness and later he died as well. Martin Keamy brought a seriously injured Mayhew back to the ship where he later died after being severely beaten by The Man in Black in his smoke form. When pilot Frank Lapidus refused to fly the blood hungry Keamy back to the Island he killed Ray and Captain Gault; Frank was forced to fly them anyway. Keamy later constructed a bomb on the ship and created a dead man's trigger so that, if his heart stopped beating, the bomb would blow up the entire ship. He did, in fact, die at the hands of Ben Linus, and the ship exploded, killing Michael, Hendricks, Jeff and three un-named 815 survivors. The only survivors were the Oceanic Six, Frank Lapidus and Desmond Hume who escaped the ship by helicopter and Jin Kwon who was picked up by Danielle Rousseau's science team in the 80's. | Over 11 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Black Rock | 2 slaves of the Black Rock, Ignacio, 5 officers of the Black Rock, Jonas Whitfield, Leslie Arzt, and Anthony Cooper | When the Black Rock shipwrecked on the Island, there were only 5 officers and Jonas Whitfield left on board (discluding the slaves). Whitfield then killed all the slaves in fear of them killing him if he were to release them, but before he could kill Richard Alpert the remaining officers on deck were murdered by The Man in Black in his smoke form, which then killed Whitfield. In 2004, Leslie Arzt was killed when a dynamite stick he was holding exploded. Anthony Cooper was brought there by his son John Locke and was murdered by James Ford as he was the real Sawyer who had caused his parents' deaths. | 11 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Jungle | Nadine, Seth Norris, Goodwin Stanhope, Ethan Rom, Shannon Rutherford, Naomi Dorrit, Karl Martin, Danielle Rousseau, Charlotte Lewis, and Aldo | Nadine, a member of Danielle Rousseau's science team, was killed by The Man in Black a few hours after arriving on the Island. Flight 815 Pilot Seth Norris suffered the same fate. Goodwin, a man pretending to be a tail-section survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 while really spying for the Others, was impaled in the chest with a stick by Ana Lucia Cortez when it was revealed who he really was. Ethan was shot and killed by Charlie Pace; Shannon fled into the jungle on Day 48 where she was mistaken for an Other by Ana Lucia and was accidentally shot dead; Naomi was stabbed in the back by Locke near the Radio Tower; Karl and Rousseau were shot dead in the Jungle by Martin Keamy's team; Charlotte Lewis died due to the violent shifts through time close to the Orchid Station; and Aldo was shot dead by Claire Littleton near a stream close to Claire's hut when he threatened to kill her friend Jin Kwon. | 10 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Statue of Taweret | Jacob, Bram, and three other members of Ilana's team. | Jacob was murdered by Ben Linus under The Man in Black's orders. When Ilana's team and Jacob's bodyguards (including Bram) entered the temple and discovered Jacob had been killed, they tried to attack the Man in Black, who turned into his smoke form and murdered all four of them. | 5 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Swan | Phil, Stuart Radzinsky, Ana Lucia Cortez, Elizabeth "Libby" Smith, and Juliet Burke | Phil was impaled with metal spikes at the Swan construction site during the Incident; Radzinsky commited suicide in the hatch by shooting himself, according to his partner Kelvin; Ana Lucia and Libby were both murdered by Michael Dawson who had made a deal with the Others to get his son back; and Juliet died underneath the remains of the destroyed hatch in 2007 after suffering from a fatal fall. | 5 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Looking Glass | Greta, Bonnie, Mikhail Bakunin, and Charlie Pace | Charlie and Desmond Hume both entered the Looking Glass Station to switch off the machine, which was blocking all communication from the Island with the outside world, in order for Naomi Dorrit to get in touch with the people on her boat. Mikhail later entered under Ben Linus' orders, which included killing them all. Mikhail shot and killed both Greta and Bonnie, but Desmond managed to stab Mikhail, and they thought he was dead. Mikhail however, fled and swam to the outside of the hatch and up to the porthole of the room Charlie was in; he detonated a grenade, killing himself and smashing the window permitting water to enter the hatch. Charlie sealed the door shut in order to save Desmond's life, accepting his own fate and dying. | 4 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Graveyard | Paulo and Nikki Fernandez | Nikki and Paulo were both bitten by a medusa spider which paralyzed them. Sawyer and Hurley thought that the pair were deceased, and began to bury them in the graveyard - just as Nikki opened her eyes. But it went unnoticed, and they were both buried alive. | 2 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Caves | Boone Carlyle | Boone was brought to the caves by John Locke in order to recieve medical treatment from Jack Shephard, after he was seriously injured when the beachcraft he was exploring fell from a cliff. Jack fought to save Boone's life along with Sun Kwon and Michael Dawson, but Boone knew he was dying and told Jack to let him go. | 1 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Cove | Kelvin Inman | In September 2004, Desmond Hume followed his Swan station partner Kelvin to the Cove. Here, he discovered he was going to leave the Island and leave Desmond alone in the hatch. Desmond was furious that Kelvin had lied, and attacked him. He accidentally smashed Kelvin's head against a rock, killing him. | 1 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Claire's hut | Justin | Claire Littleton captured Justin and brought him back to her tent, threatening to kill him if he didn't tell her where her son Aaron Littleton" was. Jin Kwon told Claire that Kate Austen had taken Aaron when Claire vanished three years before, and raised him off the Island. Claire killed Justin anyway, by impaling him in the chest with an axe. | 1 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Pearl | Mr. Eko | Mr. Eko was confronted by The Man in Black in the form of his brother Yemi, who told him to confess his sins. Eko told him that he was not sorry for these sins, for he had tried the hardest he could with the life he was given. The Man in Black then turned into his smoke form and beat Eko to death close to the Pearl Station. John Locke, Nikki Fernandez, Desmond Hume, Sayid Jarrah and Paulo later found Eko's body in the woods. | 1 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | Tiger Pit | Nathan | Nathan, a tail section survivor, was wrongly accused of being a spy for the Others by Ana Lucia Cortez; she trapped him in a hole she had dug up, and threatened to cut off his fingers should he not tell her the truth. The real spy Goodwin Stanhope knew that Ana Lucia would soon realise Nathan was innocent, and snapped Nathan's neck, dragging his body away to give a false impression that Nathan had been released by the Others and escaped. It backfired, and Ana Lucia figured out who Goodwin really was. She stabbed him in the chest with a stake. | 1 |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#d6d6ff;" | | The Hydra Station | Colleen Pickett | Colleen was shot by Sun Kwon on The Elizabeth and was brought back to the Hydra Station for treatment. Jack Shephard and Juliet Burke struggled to save her, but she died of her wounds. | 1 |} Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Lists of deaths